Currently, hand controllers applied to control motor terminals, are all designed for a normal person to operate. However, when a blind or a person with poor eyesight wants to operate such a hand controller, it is hard for him to identify the specific function of each button on the hand controller, which means, it is impossible for him to control the motor terminals through current hand controllers.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.